narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Meyumi
Eye Mind Reading (Training) }} History Meyumi's history is pretty much a mystery. The young child suddenly appeared in the village known as Kusagakure one day, but the happy village never skipped a beat. From that point on she stole to provide herself with food and never spoke a word, yet was eventually adopted by a man well known, who was once the Tsuchikage. He has begun teaching her not only how to fit in with society and giving her an education, but he is also mentoring her in the ways of a ninja. She was separated from Tsuyo one day and hasn't been able to find him since, though she did wander away from Kusagakure in her search for him and is currently lost in the woods. She has been practicing her weaponry, though, just as Tsuyo wanted her to. Personality Meyu, as she is affectionately called by her father-figure, is mute, therefore cannot speak, but most of the time she can get by with gestures and movements; according to her favored manner of communication, drawing, she can better get others to understand her and what she wants, and she's a very talented little artist. Since she can't write nor speak words, pictures must suffice. She seems to be very loving, for she is often seen clinging to Tsuyo, and smiles despite everything; however, she can become a very big handful when away from him as she apparently suffers from separation anxiety and lashes out violently, normally punching someone who gets in her way or throwing objects, but she also seems to steal things more often and without need. Since he's been gone, she's even stolen money from people, whereas she normally only takes food or drinks, and has also looted the house of a person to get clothes; albeit clothing was needed desperately, breaking in to a family's house is the most outrageous thing she's ever done. She's pretty timid for a happy child such as herself; she never approaches anyone, nor asks for anything. When given something, she always refuses to take it because she knows she cannot repay the kindness. One could call her modest, and she seems to have a soft spot in her heart for animals of all kinds. Appearance Meyumi used to wear a kimono made of rags, then was given a kimono from her pseudo-father, Tsuyo, but in order to keep it clean, as it is her precious item, she stole clothing from a young girl about her age in Kusagakure before leaving. Meyumi now wears a dark green kimono with a large part in the chest area, though it reveals nothing, and it reaches to her waist while being tied by a black obi with a large bow tied and hanging limp in the back, and the kimono's sleeves are short. Her chest is covered by black mesh armor and there is also some on her forearms near her wrists, but barely reach up to the middle of her forearm. She wears black shorts that barely peek out form beneath the kimono, and also has long black socks reaching to her thighs while the standard black shinobi sandals are donned on her feet. Her skin is lightly coated in old scars from failed theft attempts, but those failures have made her more agile and quick. Her thin, lithe body is underweight, as she weighs only forty pounds, and she is four foot in height. Her eyes are a dark brown while her hair is a dark shade of green. Her green tresses are badly cut, all of it being different lengths, but never strayed past her thin shoulders. Abilities Meyu currently has no abilities other than a small amount of practice with weapons. She is improving, but her accuracy is still off. She does have a secret ability to read others' minds; however, she discovered it accidentally and has since been unable to reactivate it. She knows nothing of chakra nor how to read, so she cannot do research on her curious ability nor can she force it active again to practice with it; currently, she's a lost cause, as she couldn't even describe it if asked about the experience, though it certainly unnerved her.